


Как Риарио ходил живописи учиться

by Riario



Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [17]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Body Paint, Drawing, Fun, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Humor, Middle Ages, Painting, Teaching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: племянником Папы Сикста быть нелегко: периодически приходится заниматься ужасными вещами!
Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608121
Kudos: 6





	Как Риарио ходил живописи учиться

— Сынок, — сказал Папа Римский Сикст IV, помпезно утопая в собольих мехах. — У меня для тебя важное поручение.

Джироламо Риарио (граф, капитан-генерал Церкви и бла-бла-бла) насторожился. Иметь детей Папе Римскому было сильно не комильфо, поэтому сынком Риарио признавался лишь в тех случаях, когда Сикст намеревался повелеть ему сделать что-то совершенно ужасное — вырезать поголовно население небольшого пограничного городка, например, или, там, жениться.

— Да… святой отец? — Риарио сжал рукоять меча и привычно сделал морду кирпичом.

Сикст деликатно зевнул.

— Помнишь, я приказал тебе доставить из Флоренции того язычника, Леонардо да Винчи, дабы он расписал нашу новую капеллу? — осведомился он.

У Риарио заныли зубы.

— Да, святой отец.

— И что же, ты его привёз?

У Риарио запылали уши.

— Нет, святой отец.

— А напомни-ка мне, получил ли ты за это справедливую кару?

У Риарио защипало в носу.

— Нет, святой отец.

Сикст откинулся на спинку кресла и бросил в рот виноградину, задумчиво меряя графа взглядом. У Риарио похолодели пальцы, а заодно задрожали колени, задёргалось веко, и зачесалась спина. Впрочем, может, под дублет просто пробралась блоха. Ну или спина соглашалась с остальными частями графского организма, что быть хозяину вскорости битым.

— Ну так вооот, — протянул Сикст. — Раз ты не привёз никого, кто расписал бы мне капеллу, значит, будешь её расписывать сам.

В первый момент Риарио чуть не рухнул на каменный пол от облегчения. Во второй — уронил челюсть, и та не ускакала к подножию папского кресла лишь потому, что зацепилась за шейный платок. Риарио старательно вернул челюсть на место, пригладил растрепавшуюся от несостоявшегося падения бородку и взглянул на отца. В смысле, святого отца.

— Но я не умею рисовать!

— Почему же, — пожал плечами Сикст. — Я видел краем глаза твой план размещения армии вокруг Флоренции, он был весьма недурственный.

Риарио представил стены их домовой церкви, расчерченные планами размещения армии вокруг Флоренции, и ему поплохело. Не от самой росписи, если честно (как по его, пусть там хоть крестики-нолики малюют), а от будущей реакции на эту роспись понтифика.

Сикст, должно быть, представил ту же картину и сам понял, что слегка перегнул палку, потому что кашлянул и поспешно добавил:

— Но если ты считаешь, что тебе нужно предварительно попрактиковаться, я готов возместить расходы на обучение.

— И где… И куда мне… — Риарио начал заикаться.

— Да хотя бы в ту же Флоренцию, — небрежно отмахнулся Сикст.

— А обязательно во Флоренцию? — безнадёжно уточнил Риарио. — Может, лучше в Венецию? Там тоже красиво рисуют.

— Красят там красиво, — со знающим видом пояснил Сикст. — А рисуют как раз не очень. Так что бери сколько надо денег, племянничек, и дуй во Флоренцию.

Делать нечего: папский племянник — человек подневольный, особенно если у Папы их 100500+ и все любимые. Риарио подчинился. Но перед этим выгреб полказны. Отчасти из мести, отчасти из-за справедливой оценки своих рисовальных талантов.

Прибыв во Флоренцию, Риарио не стал мелочиться и направился к знаменитой на весь город боттеге Андреа Верроккьо. Хозяин боттеги обнаружился внутри — он так старательно работал над бюстом Джулиано Медичи, что аж пыль столбом стояла. Ученики Верроккьо тоже усердно трудились, поэтому черные одежды Риарио мгновенно стали сперва сизыми, потом белыми, а потом, когда он прошёл мимо Боттичелли и Перуджино, и вовсе серо-буро-малиновыми в горошек.

— Здравствуйте, маэстро, — уныло поздоровался он. — Можно я посмотрю, как вы работаете, а то так рисовать хочется, что аж учеником поступить некуда?

Верроккьо утёр со лба пот и прищурился на Риарио. Одежды гостя, пусть скромные на вид, а сейчас ещё щедро перемазанные углём, мраморной крошкой, цветными минералами и яичным желтком, но все равно отнюдь не дешёвые, от его намётанного взора не укрылись.

— А сколько годиков то тебе, юноша? — поинтересовался он, отхлебнув из услужливо поднесённого мальчишкой стакана.

Риарио от такого бесцеремонного обращения скривился, но покорно ответил:

— Тридцать четыре. Годика.

— Многовато, — после недолго раздумья заключил Верроккьо. — Обычно учеников я беру лет с восьми.

— Сто флоринов, — отозвался Риарио.

— Хммм, — Верроккьо погонял вино во рту и сглотнул. — Хотя, бывает, и с одиннадцати…

— Двести флоринов.

— С другой стороны, Леонардо пришёл ко мне и вовсе в четырнадцать… Правда, он очень талантлив.

— Двести пятьдесят.

Риарио немного сбавил обороты. Просто он представил путь, оставшийся до тридцати четырёх, и понял, что с такими повышениями ставки никакой казны не хватит, пусть даже и папской.

Верроккьо, очевидно, тоже это понял, поэтому с сожалением вздохнул и протянул ладонь.

— По рукам. Оплата вперёд.

Риарио стащил перчатку и подал ему сперва два пальца (правда, все равно почему-то вымазался по локоть), а потом сумку денег. Верроккьо просиял.

— Лео! — позвал он.

Риарио оглянулся и едва не подпрыгнул: чёртов художник — все такой же встрёпанный и наглый — как из преисподней выскочил. А может, и из преисподней, ведь перемазался же где-то углём по уши.

— О! Граф! — обрадовался он. — По какому делу к нам? Снова резать будешь?

— Нет, — процедил Риарио. — Рисовать.

— Лучше бы резал, — пробормотал Верроккьо в стакан.

— Что-что? — переспросил Риарио.

— Да я говорю, вот тебе, Лео, новый ученик.

— В смысле??? Я же…

— О, так ты не слышал историю с ангелом? — Верроккьо присел на табурет. — Как тебя, кстати…?

— Джироламо Риарио, — представился Риарио. — Граф…

— Видишь ли, Джироламо, — выслушивать титулы Верроккьо не стал. — Лео нарисовал на моей картине такого красивого ангела, что я сломал кисти, недешёвые, кстати, и поклялся, что больше никогда за живопись не возьмусь. Вот поэтому в ученики я тебя взять могу, а учить рисовать — никак, не обессудь. Ученик превзошёл учителя и все такое. Однако если ты хочешь выучиться на скульптора…

— Нет, — перебил Риарио. — Церковь, слава Богу, без меня построили. Осталось только раскрасить.

— Расписать, — поправил Верроккьо. — Иди к Леонардо, не пожалеешь. Он не хуже меня тебя всему научит. А в сертификате о завершении обучения напишем, что тебя учил я.

— Да, иди ко мне, — подхватил Леонардо. — Я тут уже больше десятка лет сижу и всё назубок знаю.

Что-то в его словах насторожило Риарио, но в мастерской было так шумно, что он едва собственные мысли слышал. Воображаемый Сикст грозно нахмурился и сделал воображаемым пальчиком а-та-та. Риарио ничего не оставалось, как согласиться заранее на всё.

Путь к мастерству: день 1 

Риарио стоял около длинного ряда куриных и кроличьих клеток с метлой в руках и смотрел на неё так, будто она нанесла ему глубокую личную обиду.

— Ну? — подбодрил Леонардо.

— Что мне полагается с ней делать? — ледяным тоном поинтересовался Риарио.

Леонардо посмотрел на него как на идиота и фыркнул:

— Как что, рисовать.

— Ладно, не проблема.

Уж что-то, а нарисовать метлу он сумеет. В конце концов, он смог изобразить план размещения армии вокруг Флоренции считай на коленке, без линейки, ластика и эллипсографа, а это вам не хухры-мухры. Риарио поискал глазами карандаш и бумагу и, не найдя, вопросительно взглянул на Леонардо. Тот все ещё смотрел на него как на идиота.

— Подметать, Джироламо. Метлой полагается подметать.

— Подметать??? — вспыхнул Риарио. — Я, вообще-то, граф и…

— Это ты в Риме граф, — перебил Леонардо. — А здесь ты младший подмастерье. Первые полгода подмастерья метут полы, чистят клетки и собирают яйца. Так что вот тебе урок: пять подметённых полов и пятьдесят куриных яиц в день. А ты думал, ученики с первого дня мадонн пишут?

— Нет, но я… я думал, они изучают теорию. Книжки всякие читают…

— А, читай, коли охота, — великодушно позволил Леонардо. — Но в свободное от работы время.

Риарио открыл было рот возмутиться, однако внезапно его посетила ужасная догадка.

— Слушай, сколько у вас вообще на живописцев учатся?

— Ну, — Леонардо почесал в затылке. — Лет пять минимум.

— Но я не могу застрять здесь на пять лет! — воскликнул Риарио. — Спроси Верроккьо, может, у вас тут ускоренные программы есть? Что-нибудь типа «Интенсив мастер-класс «Учимся рисовать фрески за 7 дней»?

Выражение лица у Леонардо сделалось сложное, но он пожал плечами и отправился узнавать. Риарио все-таки взялся за метлу и даже успел подмести пол под полудесятком клеток, когда Леонардо вернулся. Впрочем, остановился он на безопасном расстоянии, из чего Риарио сделал вывод, что новости неутешительные.

— Маэстро велел передать, — проговорил Леонардо, — чтобы ты, э… цитирую… «запихнул свои запросы себе в то место, которое он тебе надерёт, если не выкинешь дурь из головы».

Но Риарио не расстроился. Он знал, как вести переговоры.

— Передай маэстро «тысяча флоринов», — велел он.

На этот раз Леонардо обернулся быстрее. Риарио только и успел, что подмести пол под двумя клетками и поссориться с пёстрой несушкой.

— Маэстро велел передать, — доложил Леонардо, — что если накинешь ещё триста, уложимся в пять дней.

Вот так-то лучше. Довольный, Риарио швырнул метлу под клетки и отправился за деньгами.

— Эй, но пока ты все равно полы метёшь и яйца собираешь! — напомнил Леонардо. — С тебя тысяча подметённых полов и десять тысяч куриных яиц.

— Что???

— Ну как же. Мы сократили пять лет до пяти дней. Исходя из того, что в году примерно двести рабочих дней, не считая выходные и праздники, и составив пропорцию, мы узнаем, насколько нужно увеличить твой ежедневный урок. Простая арифметика, граф! А в свободное время можешь и с книжечкой посидеть.

Не требовалось знаний арифметики, чтобы понять, что с таким уроком читать остаётся даже не по ночам, а разве что в перерывах на сортир. Да и то, когда все удобства заключаются в дыре в полу, а за дверью маются с десяток страждущих (ибо кормёжка в мастерской здоровым животам не способствовала), с книжечкой особо не рассидишься.

Риарио бы схватился за меч, да метла оказалась ближе. В общем, так уж вышло, что первый день обучения граф Джироламо Риарио все же орудовал метлой, пусть и не вполне по назначению.

Путь к мастерству: день 2 

Материальный стимул оказал должное воздействие: для Риарио все-таки провели краткий теоретический курс, после чего его допустили к святая святых — краскам. Правда, не к рисованию, а к изготовлению. Риарио в очередной раз убедился, что живопись — это не занятие, а сплошная морока. То ли дело карательные походы. Ножичком чик — труп готов, результат налицо, душа спокойна. Ну, плюс минутка на молитву за упокой. А тут? Доску подготовь, эскиз набросай, на доску перенеси, набросок обведи, первый набросок сотри… И что вы думаете, можно красить? Ан нет!

Риарио с вытянувшимся лицом смотрел на множество неаппетитных комков размером со средний орех на столе. Комки все были разных цветов и странно пахли.

— Что это за пакость? — брезгливо спросил он.

— Это не пакость, это пигменты, — с обидой за материалы труда возразил Леонардо.

— То есть, ими рисуют? — изумился Риарио. — На картинах они по-иному выглядят. Более… жидкими.

Леонардо рассмеялся.

— Это потому, что сперва их нужно растереть с яичным белком или льняным маслом. Тогда они приобретут более привычный вид.

Он указал на столик, стоящий около мольберта. Столик был занят разномастными кистями и мисочками, в содержимом которых Риарио в самом деле без труда узнал краски.

— И долго растирать надо? — заранее подозревая неутешительный ответ, осведомился он.

— От получаса до двух часов, — не замедлил оправдать его худшие ожидания Леонардо.

Хотя, почему худшие? Хорошо, что не нужно предварительно эти пигменты на месяц в землю закапывать. Или выдерживать под полной луной, выпадающей на четверг после осенней грозы. Чтобы лучше, значит, рисовалось. А то с этих язычников станется.

Кстати, теперь стало понятно, почему, заказав портрет, ждать его приходится до самого святого Никогда.

Леонардо сунул ему в руки каменную плитку и порфировый пестик. Риарио, с тоской косясь на готовые краски, орудия художественного производства принимать не спешил.

— А можно я сначала что-нибудь нарисовать попробую? — попросил он. — Быстренько. Хотя бы цветочек.

— Ладно, — смилостивился Леонардо. — Но только цветочек!

С этими словами его личный мучитель ускакал по своим делам, а Риарио, выбив кратковременную отсрочку от казни, отошёл к мольберту, выбрал кисть и, внимательно оглядев мисочки, нацелился на самую яркую краску, синюю.

Процесс его неожиданно увлёк. К тому времени, как Леонардо вернулся, Риарио успел нарисовать не только синий цветочек, но ещё глубокое синее небо, стремительный синий поток и кошку. Кошка тоже была синяя. Очень уж Риарио цвет приглянулся. Он бы ещё что-нибудь синее нарисовал, но краска кончилась.

Леонардо вернулся не один: они с Верроккьо о чём-то оживлённо спорили. Впрочем, остановившись около мольберта, оба резко замолчали и уставились на доску с открытыми ртами. Сперва Риарио порадовался, что его дебютная картина возымела такой головокружительный успех (в буквальном смысле, потому что Верроккьо побледнел и закатил глаза, будто вот-вот свалится без чувств), но потом он внимательнее пригляделся к лицам зрителей и понял, что, очевидно, что-то с его шедевром не так.

— Что? — не выдержал он, когда пауза затянулась. — Так плохо получилось? Это у меня… этот… монохром. Синий.

На его последнем слове Верроккьо сам приобрёл какой-то синеватый оттенок, а Леонардо наконец-то закрыл рот и вздохнул.

— Этот синий, — проговорил он, — называется ляпис-лазурь.

— Его привозят восточные купцы, — подхватил чуток оклемавшийся Верроккьо, — и стоит он больше, чем т…

Тут он замолчал. Наверное, вспомнил про выручку, полученную за великовозрастного ученика и ускоренный курс обучения. Но Риарио уже и сам всё понял. Пришёл его черед вздыхать. Следовало ожидать, что эта затея дорого обойдётся римской казне.

— Триста флоринов хватит? — кратко спросил он.

Компенсацией Верроккьо удовлетворился, перестал напоминать умирающего и степенно удалился лечить нервы медовухой. Если честно, Риарио и сам бы выпил чего-нибудь покрепче сильно разведённого вина, но Леонардо сунул ему в руки заранее опостылевшие плитку и пестик и толкнул на табурет.

— Растирай, — велел он. — Отсюда и до ужина.

— А что с картиной? — заикнулся Риарио.

— Оставь на память, — пожал плечами Леонардо. — Все равно никто не купит. Материала в ней на вес золота, а техники на пару сольдо.

Риарио приуныл. Но все равно решил, что, когда будет расписывать капеллу, повесит своё дебютное полотно на самое видное место. А если кто-нибудь станет возникать, то замолкнет, едва узнает цену. Или получит крестом в глаз.

Леонардо бросил последний взгляд на картину и улыбнулся:

— Хотя кошка вполне себе ничего.

После его ухода Риарио с боем отобрал у кур, которые уже забыли, как он вчера выметал их пух и помет, два десятка яиц и вступил в сражение с огромной бутылью масла. Масло было коварно: оно булькало, скользило и пыталось залиться Риарио даже в те места, где он в нем, в отличие от флорентийских распутников, вовсе не нуждался. Одержав победу по обоим фронтам, он примерно час прилежно вымещал раздражение на комке пигмента особенно гадостного цвета, а потом ему надоело.

Что ж, если разбазаривать деньги Сикста, так с размахом.

— Что тут происходит? — вопросил Верроккьо.

Работа в боттеге стояла. Почти вся. Кроме растирания красок. Причём занимались этим делом и художники, и скульпторы, и ювелиры, и даже кухарка. В общем, все за исключением Риарио. Тот лежал на лавке, жевал виноград и читал книжку о линейной перспективе.

— О, маэстро, — Риарио приподнял голову со стопки драпировок. — Мои коллеги любезно согласились за символическое вознаграждение помочь мне с сегодняшним уроком, чтобы я мог уделить больше внимания теории.

— Это безобразие! — воскликнул Верроккьо.

— Пять флоринов в час, — отозвался Риарио.

— Что ты себе позволяешь?

— Двадцать.

— Да как ты…

— Сорок.

— Я именитый мастер, а не какой-нибудь…

— Шестьдесят.

— Хм, — Верроккьо засучил рукава и схватил пестик. — Пожалуй, можно иногда и молодость вспомнить…

Путь к мастерству: день 3 

Настало время завтрака, и все усиленно жевали. Только Риарио вздыхал и возил ложкой в миске.

— Безобразие, — наконец, пожаловался он. — Это не я платить должен, а мне приплачивать должны, чтобы я ел эти помои, тем самым спасая чью-то свинью от смертельного отравления.

Сидящий напротив Леонардо меланхолично пожал плечами.

— Мне отдай.

Риарио подвинул к нему свою порцию и принялся выводить ложкой узоры на столешнице.

— Почему маэстро не наймёт нормального повара? — наконец, спросил он.

Вопрос ушёл в пустоту, и Риарио не стал поднимать его снова — до поры до времени.

Леонардо умчался испытывать свою очередную придумку, поэтому сегодня Верроккьо лично вручил Риарио стопку бумаги, угольный карандаш и отправил рисовать обнажённую натуру. Когда через несколько минут он заглянул проведать, как продвигается дело, то увидел, что ученик, склонившись над бумагой и едва не дырявя её длинным носом, усердно выводит в уголках чёртиков. Чёртики были даже симпатичные, но портретного сходства с натурой по понятным причинам не несли.

— Джироламо, — окликнул Верроккьо. — Рисование с натуры потому так и называется, что на натуру надо смотреть. Или хотя бы поглядывать.

— Я не собираюсь смотреть на ЭТО, — отозвался Риарио.

Верроккьо окинул натурщицу критическим взглядом. Та была вполне симпатичная: длинноволосая, фигуристая, есть, за что подер… в смысле, есть что нарисовать.

— Это не ЭТО, это женщина. У вас в Ватикане женщин не бывает, что ли? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

Леонардо успел в подробностях рассказать Верроккьо о свалившемся им на головы ученике, и Верроккьо решил на всякий случай быть с графом помягче. А то кто его знает. Детство тяжёлое. Воспитание монастырское. Папа строгий. Массовые убийства эти, опять-таки…

— Бывают, — буркнул Риарио.

— Так почему ты не можешь на неё смотреть? — Верроккьо старался говорить терпеливо, как с умственно отсталой обезьянкой.

— Потому что она ГОЛАЯ.

— Конечно, она голая, — терпение Верроккьо, несмотря на все усилия, начало потрескивать, подобно весеннему ледку. — Это же обнажённая натура. Кстати, не такая уж она и голая. На ней драпировка.

Риарио тяжело вздохнул, с явным усилием поднял взгляд на натурщицу и с неодобрением созерцал её несколько мгновений. Потом резко просветлел лицом и атаковал бумагу, словно средневековый рыцарь дракона. Верроккьо выдохнул и на цыпочках вышел из комнаты.

Когда часа через полтора он вернулся, Риарио разминал почерневшие от угля пальцы и выглядел очень собой довольным. Верроккьо бросил взгляд на лист. На листе было что-то нарисовано. И, кажется, весьма неплохо нарисовано. Но явно не натурщица.

— Это что? — икнув, поинтересовался он.

— Скафандр! — гордо отозвался Риарио. — Я его сегодня утром у Леонардо в записной книжке видел. К счастью, память у меня хорошая.

— А где… натурщица?

— А натурщица в скафандре! — Риарио для наглядности ткнул пальцем в затемнённое забрало, сквозь которое смутно проглядывали черты женского лица. — Теперь всё скромно и пристойно. А то эта её, с вашего позволения, тряпочка едва-едва срам прикрывает, Господи прости.

И тогда Верроккьо изобрёл фейспалм. В кои-то веки раньше Леонардо.

Настало время ужина. Поднявшись в столовую, Верроккьо по первости решил, будто, утешаясь медовухой (что после прибытия нового ученика стало, похоже, входить у него в привычку), малость перестарался.

На вышитой скатерти столе стояли солонки и конфетницы, нефы всех размеров и блюда на треножниках, салатницы и фонтаны для вина, а также посуда, названий для которой Верроккьо просто-напросто не знал. И все эти сосуды прямо-таки ломились от кабанины, телятины, фазанов, каплунов, рыбы, фруктов и сластей. Мясо купалось в соусах, источающих ароматы корицы и шафрана. В центре стола томно возлежал жареный павлин, украшенный настоящими перьями.

Увидев, что все присутствующие вооружены изящными двухзубцовыми вилками, Верроккьо понял, что точно бредит.

— Маэстро, присаживайтесь, — Риарио кивнул на место во главе стола. — Мы вас ждали.

Едва Верроккьо упал на стул, работники мастерской набросились на еду. Особенный успех имело, разумеется, мясо. Правда, с вилками подавляющая часть едоков управлялась неважно, поэтому весь процесс выглядел довольно пугающе. Лишь Леонардо по обыкновению своему жевал сыр и какие-то листочки, да Риарио изящно лакомился мелко порезанным ломтем ветчины и оливками. Верроккьо же пока не ел вообще. Он был в шоке.

— Откуда все это? — он обвёл рукой стол, уже порядком разорённый, но все ещё обильный.

— У вас отличная боттега, маэстро, — отозвался Риарио. — Но питание налажено так себе. Да и сервис подкачал. Так что я взял на себя смелость на время своего пребывания здесь выписать штат поваров и слуг из Болоньи. И заказать кое-какую утварь. Разумеется, всё за мой счёт.

К концу ужина Верроккьо оправился настолько, что сумел приналечь на оставшиеся яства, а также задуматься, как уговорить Риарио приобрести хотя бы ещё один курс живописи. Тоже ускоренный, но слегка расширенный. Месяца на три-четыре. Скидку ему, что ли, посулить?

Путь к мастерству: день 4 

Сообразив, что ученичество подходит к концу, а до самого главного они так и не добрались, полдня Риарио и Леонардо мучились с фресками. Верроккьо, памятуя об обете не браться за кисть, немного помучился с ними за компанию — морально — а потом не выдержал и сбежал.

В качестве тренировочной площадки им выделили крохотную каморку непонятного назначения — такую, ежели что, не жалко. Леонардо и сам не выглядел особенно воодушевлённым, и Риарио вскоре понял почему. Сразу пунктам эдак по двадцати.

Сперва следовало смочить стену. Потом ещё раз смочить стену. Потом заштукатурить стену. Потом снова смочить стену. Потом заштукатурить стену. Потом заштукатурить стену ещё разок. Или три. Потом перенести рисунок с картона (который предварительно нарисовать в натуральную величину по эскизу, который нужно нарисовать ещё предварительнее). Потом… Он уже упоминал про «заштукатурить стену»? Ну и так далее. Плюс рисовать надо было быстро, пока не высохнет штукатурка. Плюс вместо правок полагалось все сбивать и начинать заново. Плюс определять нужное количество краски следовало на вес, но без весов. Плюс на все про все требовались куча времени и орава помощников. Плюс…

Разумеется, за полдня выполнить требуемые ритуалы было нереально, поэтому три четверти операций они оставили в виде теории на будущее, а Риарио принялся сразу за роспись — без эскизов, картонов и десяти слоёв штукатурки.

Вскоре после начала росписи Леонардо удалился «попить водички» и вернулся только тогда, когда Риарио — усталый, но довольный — стоял посреди комнаты и созерцал результат трудов своих. Он расписал даже потолок — благо, тот был низенький и лесов не потребовалось. В процессе работы над потолком Риарио решил, что купит себе кисть и будет с ней тренироваться, потому что мечом махать — тьфу, подумаешь, а ты попробуй подержи кисть в поднятой руке часиков пять.

Он даже хотел пол расписать, но чуть сам себя не заштукатурил в угол и быстро передумал.

Вдохновение, поднапрягшись, выдало нечто среднее между Страшным судом и гибелью Содома и Гоморры, так что результат получился весьма красочный. Жаль, что — как предупредил Леонардо — через несколько дней цвета сильно поблекнут. А вообще, хорошие вышли фрески, поучительные. Пусть деталей было маловато и пропорции кое-где подкачали, зато экспрессии — хоть отбавляй.

Леонардо по обыкновению бодро ворвался в тренировочную каморку и застыл. Потом медленно обернулся вокруг своей оси. Плохо счищенная с пола штукатурка празднично похрустывала у него под сапогами.

— Ещё на потолке есть, — подсказал Риарио.

Леонардо задрал голову и присел: аккурат над его лицом оказался особенно натуралистично раздираемый грешник.

— Внушает, — наконец, выговорил он. — А чего такие темы… мрачные?

Риарио вздохнул.

— Страшный суд, — объяснил он, — потому что как раз к Страшному суду я расписывать нашу капеллу и закончу. Может, ещё и на распределение опоздаю. А Содом и Гоморра… так, в назидательных целях.

Леонардо наткнулся взглядом на ещё одного грешника, у которого адский пёс (сильно смахивающий на чёрный горящий куст на лапках) кроваво отгрызал самое дорогое, сглотнул и неосознанно погладил собственные штаны в районе шнуровки.

В этот момент с наигранно весёлым «Ну как продвигается?» в комнату заглянул Верроккьо. К его чести, он не стал ни падать без чувств, ни поминать имя Господа всуе. Не то привык, не то обильные ужин и завтрак оказали на него самое благотворное воздействие.

Он внимательно оглядел стены и потолок, после чего тоже сглотнул и потянулся к шнуровке штанов, но вовремя опомнился и спрятал руки за спину.

— Отличная работа, молодой человек, — проговорил он. — Серьёзный сюжет, назидательный. Пожалуй, эту комнату мы так и оставим.

Риарио раздулся от гордости. Но про себя.

— Главное, на ключ запирать хорошенько, — продолжал Верроккьо. — А если кто-нибудь из юных подмастерьев провинится, мы его сюда на пару часиков…

После плотного обеда Леонардо потащил Риарио на пленэр. Риарио пошёл неохотно, подозревая, что изображать деревья и облака будет ужасно скучно. А зная Леонардо, можно было ожидать, что безумный художник заставит его рисовать водные течения и порывы ветра, которые нормальные люди вообще не видят.

Однако Леонардо не стал гнать его за город. Вместо блуждания по оливковым рощам и виноградникам они очень плодотворно провели вечер в городских стенах, рисуя висельника с трёх ракурсов и развешанных в окнах дворца Синьории преступников с учётом воздушной перспективы и законов светотени.

После не менее плотного ужина стало ещё веселее. По темноте они прокрались в мертвецкую монастырской больницы, где Леонардо принялся срисовывать мышцы и кости, а Риарио, соорудив из чьих-то потрохов башенку в стиле ультрабарокко, осторожно подумал, что быть художником — это, пожалуй, даже увлекательно. По крайней мере, во Флоренции.

Путь к мастерству: день 5 

А в последний день Леонардо решил устроить выходной.

Вот так неожиданно. Риарио даже немного опешил.

— То есть, мы не будем собирать яйца, растирать краски, рисовать фрески и крутить волюты из портняжной мышцы?

Надо сказать, разговор происходил за завтраком, поэтому дружное чавканье смолкло и все взгляды устремились на Риарио.

Риарио потупился.

— Пардон.

Дружное чавканье возобновилось.

И все на этом. А попробовал бы Риарио сказануть что-то эдакое во время застолья в папском дворце! Здесь же только Верроккьо вполголоса похвалил Леонардо за то, что тот применяет комплексный метод обучения и таким образом ненавязчиво знакомит ученика с основами архитектуры и анатомии.

Риарио рассеянно надкусил пирожное и подпёр голову рукой.

Может, ну его, этот Рим? Переселиться во Флоренцию. Подметать полы и рисовать синих кошек. А капеллу кто-нибудь другой раскрасит. То есть, извините, распишет.

Его лирическое настроение прервал Леонардо.

— Мы пойдём в бар! — сказал он.

И они пошли в бар. Риарио сел за стол и огляделся со смешанными чувствами. С одной стороны, бар находился в живописном месте, на Понте-Веккьо. Из окна открывался отличный вид на Арно, а народу было — не продохнуть. Раз заведение пользовалось такой популярностью, значит, наверное, было хорошим. С другой стороны, название у бара было какое-то затрапезное — «Дыра». И публика, если присмотреться, была своеобразная. В слишком уж обтягивающих штанах. Со слишком уж липкими взглядами. И слишком уж загребущими…

Риарио похолодел.

Проклятый художник заманил его в обитель порока. Да ещё и флорентийского.

Когда Леонардо вернулся с двумя кружками пива, Риарио, вскочив на стол, отбивался от желающих «выпить вместе стаканчик вина» мечом, кинжалом и левым сапогом. Потом, совершив акробатический прыжок над головами, взбежал вверх по лестнице, юркнул в какую-то комнатку и забаррикадировался. И открыл только на условный стук, которым в боттеге сообщали счастливому сидельцу сортира, что за дверью набралось больше дюжины претендентов на его место и всем надо вот прямо сию секунду.

Риарио захлопнул за Леонардо дверь и снова придвинул к ней большой сундук.

— Ты куда меня притащил?!!! — взвыл он.

Леонардо невозмутимо поставил пиво на сундук и уселся рядом с кружками.

— Понимаешь, я хотел познакомить тебя с ещё одной формой искусства, однако, боюсь, во всех прочих местах нас могли бы неправильно понять. А у меня и так приводов хватает.

— В смысле? — подозрительно осведомился Риарио.

Подозрительно, потому что начал подозревать, что приводы эти были вовсе не за кражу яблок и появление на улице после комендантского часа.

— В смысле, сейчас мы будем рисовать! — Леонардо извлёк из сумки уже готовые краски.

— А где кисти? И холст? — ещё более подозрительно осведомился Риарио.

— Сегодня мы освоим пальцевую живопись и боди-пэйнтинг, — воодушевлённо продолжал Леонардо. — Вот кисти, — он помахал растопыренными пальцами, — а вот холст, — ткнул в сторону Риарио. — Раздевайся!

И тогда Риарио вышел в окно. Все-таки не зря бар находился в живописном месте, на Понте-Веккьо, и под окнами плескалась Арно.

Жаль только, что по Арно нельзя было доплыть до самого Рима.

Хвастаться приобретёнными навыками монументальной живописи Риарио не довелось: к тому времени, как он вернулся в Ватикан, помутнение рассудка у Сикста прошло, и фресками занялись более знающие люди. Пять дней, проведённых во флорентийской боттеге, казались теперь горячечным сном. И только иногда, развешивая скрученные в волюты кишки врагов Церкви в римском классическом стиле, Риарио со смутной ностальгией вспоминал пёструю несушку, натурщицу в скафандре и синий монохром за триста флоринов.

Ну и Леонардо да Винчи, конечно.


End file.
